Sunday Morning
by HeleSL
Summary: Prompt: Emma and Regina are married and Emma hates mornings, Regina tries waking her with different methodes. Add some humor, fluff and a couple smutty scenes maybe?


**A/N:** Hey! I wrote this little piece from a prompt I recieved a while ago. After a little vacations I can wait to keep writing so I will be accepting prompts in case you want to send them. Enjoy this!

**Prompt by xSapoire:** Emma and Regina are married and Emma hates mornings, Regina tries waking her with different methodes. Add some humor, fluff and a couple smutty scenes maybe?

* * *

Regina stretched on the bed. She loved mornings, especially Sunday mornings. She allowed herself to sleep in and woke up to the morning sun. Usually, when she wakes up, Henry is still asleep but not today; her little boy had stayed at Hansel's for the night.

She rolled in the bed and hugged the sleeping body next to her. "Good morning." In response, she got a mumble, as always. Yes, Regina loved mornings. But her wife didn't.

"Emma, wake up. It's a beautiful day," she whispered to her. Emma groaned and buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck, "Let's stay in bed."

"We did that last week," Regina pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, but that was with Henry," the blonde replied. Regina sighed and dropped her head on the pillow, "We can go for a swim or maybe take a walk."

"Or I can stay in bed hugging my always beautiful wife."

Regina laughed, "Thank you for the compliment but that won't convince me." Still hugging the brunette, Emma shrugged, "Had to try."

"C'mon, get off me so I can stand." Emma didn't move. "Emma," Regina insisted but again there was no response. "Really? Are you going to make me wake you up?" Either Emma had actually fallen asleep or she was just playing Regina.

The Mayor smirked, "Okay." She tickled Emma, who burst into laughter. "Regina, stop! Stop!" Emma exclaimed between pants.

"If I do will you get up?"

"Yes, yes! Please, stop," Emma laughed. However, when Regina stopped, the blonde occupied the same spot she had been before: hugging Regina and not letting her go.

"You said you would get up."

Emma flashed a smile, "You didn't say when." Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, "You're impossible."

"That's why you love me," Emma replied cheerfully, planting a kiss on her wife's cheek. Regina crossed her arms, "Yeah, be glad about it." Emma continued to kiss her. First her lips, her jaw, her neck and then her collarbone.

"See? Staying in bed isn't that bad. If you want to exercise, I know something we can do," she purred as her hand pulled the waistband of Regina's pajama.

In response the brunette leaned in to kiss Emma but before their lips touched she stopped, "You want to play?" The blonde nodded and Regina smirked, "I do too…"

"You do?" When Emma leaned forward to kiss her, Regina pulled back, "Easy." She tried to get up but Emma put all her weight over Regina's abdomen, keeping the brunette on the bed.

"Reginaaaa," Emma whined, muffled by the blankets.

"Emmaaaa," the Mayor imitated her wife. "We're wasting the day." The blonde looked up with puppy eyes. "Those eyes won't work on me, Miss Swan. You should know more than anyone because Henry always us—"

Emma cut Regina's speech with a kiss. When they separated, Emma cupped Regina's chin with her hands, "See? Not that bad."

Regina opened her still closed eyes and stared at Emma with a smile, "I hate you." Emma nodded once and returned the smile, "I know. I love you too." This time was Regina who kissed Emma for a long while, until their lungs claimed for air.

The blonde climbed up the bed and rested her head on the pillow, staring at Regina who was staring back at her. She tugged a strand of dark hair behind Regina's ear. "You have such small ears," she smiled.

"To not to hear you, little one," Regina joked.

"Ha-ha, funny. You know, mornings look good on you; you're funnier."

"I'm _always_ funny," Regina replied. Emma nodded, "Sure." The brunette narrowed her eyes and Emma laughed, moving closer to Regina. She nuzzled the sensitive spot of her throat with her lips and, above her, Regina sighed.

"Emma," she warned. She knew that if the blonde kept doing that she wouldn't hold on much longer. And so did Emma. So she, very reluctantly, separated from Emma, "We have to get up anyway. We have to go pick up Henry."

As she finally stood up from the bed and stretched her body, Emma dropped her head on the mattress, "Killjoy."

Regina walked towards the bathroom and before entering it, she looked over her shoulder, "Care to join me, dear? I like to save water." She winked and left the bedroom.

Emma smiled before making her way to the bathroom, "You should've said that before."


End file.
